


I Can Be Replaced

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: You Can't...But I Can... [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is not pleased with Connor, Androids can be replaced, Hanks Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor tried to Comfort Connor, connor is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: So, this might break the game story?You will see why.





	1. Chapter 1

The next chapter might break the uh, game story thing

Don't know how to explain it. Its like 1am now, and ima just write it tomorrow 

I kinda cried making the last one, whoops

But, lets see how this one goes.


	2. Make It End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Read the tags  
> This chapter might break the game plot of Connor, and you'll see why

Connor lays in the huge bed, slowly moving onto his side, seeing it empty beside him, resting his hand down onto the bed, ' _You didn't try_ '

"I did." Connor whispered out, as he sits up from the bed, looking over, seeing Sumo in his deep sleep.

Slowly swinging his legs off the bed, feeling the cold floor on his skin. "Another day." Connor whispered out.

It has been 3 months ever since Hank was gone, and Connor was right, everyone would forget about Hank.

Or rather not talk about it for Connors' sake, but each day went by harsh, having Hanks' house for his own. Paying for the bills, setting food up, taking care of Sumo, and taking Hanks' place in the police force.

Connor could still hear the echo of that night, still seeing the blaring of red and blue, still seeing Hanks' dead body on the kitchen floor.

_'You did nothing, but think of yourself. You just watched him, and yelled. You were not fast enough, you were too slow. Be with him.'_

"I can't be with him." Connor mumbles lightly, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, seeing all the sticky notes, as he breathes out, turning on cold water, splashing his face.

_'You did nothing, but watch and scream. You left him alone.'_

"I didn't mean too." His voice trembles, making fists.

_'YOU DID NOTHING'_

"Shut. UP." Connor screams out, punching the mirror, making a the glass shatter, hearing Sumo bark, as his body start to shake.

"S-Sumo, here boy!" Connor yells, hearing the pats of the dog feet to his way, leaning down to the floor, petting Sumo, calming himself down. "Thank you Sumo." Connor whispered gently, looking at his hand, seeing the Thirium drip from his knuckles. "Ok Sumo, you can get back to bed." He whispered lightly, petting the dogs head, as the St. Bernard slowly made its way to the living room, resting on the couch.

Connor cleans and bandages up his knuckles, leaving the bathroom, seeing the dog asleep on the couch.

He lightly drags his fingertips on the bed, feeling the coldness of Hanks' side, "So cold.." He mumbles gently, breathing out lightly.

Staring at the glass box that held the pistol, Connor took it from the police station, taking it back home, and putting it back into the case where it belonged.

Taking the gun out of the box, feeling its weight, opening it up, seeing no bullets in here.

_click_

' _You did nothing.'_

Connor breathe trembles once more, as he opens a small drawer, containing the bullets, filling the gun up.

_'You did nothing. You just left him alone. You knew how he felt. YOU KNEW.'_

The gun was loaded, feeling the weight once more, "Make it stop.." Connor breathes out, his hands were shaking, slowly moving the gun up to his head.

_'You did nothing, you did nothing, you did nothing, you did nothing.'_

"STOP" Connor screams out, pulling the trigger.

_Uploading Memory...._

_Memory Loading,..._


	3. Memory Loaded..

"Connor...Connor.." A voice was heard, as everything was bright, lifting his hand up to his eyes, seeing Amanda, seeing the little garden Connor was always in with Amanda.

"Amanda?" Connor breathes out lightly, looking around lightly, seeing the RK900.

"Connor, did you really think you can make it all stop?" Amanda spoke slowly, watching Connor with every moment.

"I just..I can't take it anymore." Connors voice trembles.

"This was the 5th time Connor." Amanda said harshly, making Connor shift on his feet, "Can you not see its not working?" Amanda said more harsh, gritting her teeth, slowly making her way towards Connor.

"Why do you keep bringing me back?" 

"Because..why not?" Amanda smiles, standing in front of the android, "Would it be a pity to see you suffer? Its actually quite fun to even watch. Maybe to even just sit back, and to hear all the little yells you have." Connor moves on his feet.

"Amanda, go away!" Connor screams out, making her step away, "Connor..so aggressive." She spoke lightly, as he slowly moves away from him, "As you wish." She said softly, leaving, going anywhere but near Connor.

"Why are you here?" Connor said rough towards the newer model of him, seeing him stiff, and dead.

His eyes slowly trail to Connor, "I'm always here." RK900 said dull

"Course you are.."

"You are trying again, aren't you?"

"Why do you care? Are you a deviant already?" Connor said, slowly make his way to the RK900

"Of course not. Just progr-"

"Programmed, yes, yes." Connor mumbles lightly, his knees felt weak, something was building up in his eyes once more. "I can try as long as I want, till everything stops." Connor mumbles lightly.

"RK800, I am sorry for your loss, and you do deserve to keep moving forward for Hank." 

"Don't you dare speak of Hank, you know nothing of him."

"I know enough." 

"You uploaded my memory?"

"I can, and I did. For this sake." RK900 said slowly, moving out of his stiff stance, slowly moving towards Connor, lifting his hand up, touching Connors' cheek, feeling the tears about to swell up.

"W-why?" Connors' voice trembles, not moving his face away from his hand, feeling the 'skin' remove from the RK900 finger tips, and down to his knuckles, feeling the warmth of an android.

"I know you are an older model of me, but, I do must admit, it was a pain to see you do this..5 times now." It spoke dull, his hand slowly falling down, the 'skin' going back on its hand. Connor felt the warmth go away.

"Are you programmed to say that? Or are you going deviant?" Connor said lightly, staring straight into his grey eyes.

"Not going deviant. I am much more..stable than you." RK900 spoke gently, seeing Connors' eyes glisten in tears, moving forward towards him once more, closer to him.

Grabbing his hand, the 'skin' removing from both of their hands, feeling the warmth of each other, lightly glowing blue. 

_Memory Uploaded..._

RK900 stepped away, breathing out heavily, lifting his hand up to his head, "That...that what it felt?" his voice changed, from dull to scared.

Connor eyes went blurry, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I want to make it stop." He breathed out lightly, "make it stop." his knees finally gave out, slowly falling down to the ground, lurched out, as he screams, slamming his fist into the ground. 

Thirium was going everywhere from his knuckles, RK900 stood there, watching Connor scream and punch the ground.

Finally going down on its knees, kneeling next to Connor, grabbing Connors' hand by force, pulling Connors' body towards him.

Connors' body slammed onto Rk900's, "A-are you trying to hug me?" Connors' voice trembles, tired from screaming.

"Trying to, yes." 

Connor moved his body into a better hugging position for them both, as he slowly lifts his arms up, wrapping it around RK900 body, tightly.

"There...there.." RK900 said lightly, setting his arms around Connor.

They sat and stayed like that, that seemed for hours, as finally RK900 pulled himself away, seeing Connor tired.

"You need to get back now." RK900 spoke lightly, grabbing Connors' hand once more, their 'skin' pulling away, lightly glowing blue. "I am always here."

Connor nods lightly, as RK900 slowly gets up, helping the older model stand up as well, lightly staggering.

"You're okay, now return. Sumo needs you now." RK900 spoke gently, as Connor nods, pulling himself away from the newer model, their 'skin' returning on their hands.

"Thank you...me.." Connor says, lightly laughing, making RK900 looking away, to hold a laugh, and to keep his dull impression.

Connor breathes out lightly, seeing Rk900 going back into his place, back to its dull way.

_Delete Memory?_

Connors' breath trembles, sitting by his own dead body.

_No_

Putting the gun away, leaving the bullets in.

Picking up his own dead body, dumping it into the trash, seeing the other Connors' in there, his knees went weak once more, slamming the trash closed.

"Sumo! Come on boy!" Connor yells out, hearing the dog move its way to him, nudging him softly, "Lets go on a walk?" 

Sumo tail wags, slowly started to run down the sidewalk, as Connor laughs softly, following the dog behind.

Looking down at his hand, feeling a slight warmth.

_'You tried, but sometimes, things never go well. All you can do, it push forward. For yourself, and for others.'_

Connor lightly puts his hand into a fist, "For Hank.." breathing out lightly, as he looks up, seeing Sumo way ahead.

"AH! SUMO! STOP!" Connor yells out, running after the dog. "SUMO!" Connors' voice echo through the streets. 


End file.
